The Pie's The Thing
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Kaitou wants Conan, but so does Heiji. Who will win this EPIC tug of war over our shruken little Shinichi? OneShot. Rating is cautionary.


**A/N: This one shot was inspired by ~qunhyskoa's pic on Deviantart called heiji x conan or KID x conan. It got me thinking and this ficlet was born. I hope you guys enjoy it. I think it's cute.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kaitou Wants Conan

Conan burst through the door onto the roof of the building he could here Heiji calling after him to wait. He looked around… where had he gone? His sharp blue eyes studied his surroundings. He knew Kid was still here somewhere. If Kid had taken to the ear they would here the police cars screeching sirens chasing him.

Suddenly a pair of white arms scooped the shrunken detective up. He struggled trying to escape, "Let me go Kid!" he snarled.

"Aww tantie-kun you are no fun." The thief chuckled, "Just want to play with you." He said as he nuzzled the boy's neck.

"Oi! Stop that!" he yelled finally managing to face the thief and aim his watch at him… except the watch wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Kid grinned holding up the watch. Conan scowled, "Aww tantei-kun you are so cute when you are annoyed." He said and cuddled the small boy. Conan squirmed to try and escape the ridiculous thief.

"Let go of me you pervert."

"That hurts tantie-kun!" the thief pout, which would have made all of his fans swoon, well the female ones anyway, "You never have time to play with me any more. You missed my last three heists for murder cases. Don't I matter to you any more?"

"Are you crying?!" the bespectacled boy asked incredulous. Then Heiji Hattori suddenly snatched him from Kaitou's arms. Conan sweat dropped, why was everyone man handling him today?

"Hands off Kid!" Heiji growled not noticing his small friend's annoyance, "Conan-kun is mine!" the thief and Osakan detective glared at each other for a while.

"Oi, oi," he muttered, "I don't belong to either of you." He really hated be caught between the two possessive admirers. Not that he would ever pick kid… right?

"so you're not committed to this sword wielding idiot?" Kid asked with a sly smile. Heiji glared and held Conan further from the thief.

"No," Conan said, "I'm only seven for goodness sake!" he was so exasperated.

"Tantie-kun…" Kid's voice was charming and teasing at the same time, he sidled a little closer to him and Heiji. Conan watched him warily. Heiji glared but stood his ground.

"What is it Kid?" Conan sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you come home with me?" he said sweetly.

"You know I would if I care to be the guest of a perverted criminal with a strange habit of trying to kid nap me." Conan said sarcastically.

Kaitou wagged his finger at the small boy in Heiji's grasp, "Ah tantei-kun you are so cruel to me. But I have something that you cannot resist…"

Heiji suddenly felt nervous, "Kudo, let's grab the thief and get out of here." He muttered. Kid smirked he new he had one up on the Osakan.

"I have lemon pie," the thief purred.

Conan snorted, "As if that's all it would take to get me to-" he stopped as Kid conjured up a still steaming lemon pie and waved it under his nose.

"Are you suuuure you don't want some? It's really goo-ood." He taunted grinning, from the way Conan's eyes glazed over he knew he had him now.

"I-It does smell really good," Conan said hesitantly, he really loved lemon pie, it was his one weakness, how did Kid know about it?

"Yes it does, but unfortunately I can't give you any… unless you come with me…" Kaitou's eyes shone with wicked mischief.

Conan groaned, torn between lemon pie and his hatred of letting Kid win this round.

"Kudo-kun don't listen!" Heiji said trying to think of some way to break the spell that Kaitou's promise of pie seemed to have cast over the boy.

"But… lemon pie." He whined a little. Kaitou smirked at Heiji. He held out his arms to Conan.

"You need to decide Tantei-kun." He murmured, they could all hear the Kid Task Force thundering up the stairs now. Conan's blue eyes were big and confused, he waved the pie once more under his nose and Conan squirmed out of Heiji's grip and let Kid pick him up. Soon they were soaring over the city.

"This doesn't mean anything," Conan muttered blushing a little at how close the thief held him.

Kaitou smirked at this statement, "Of course not Tantei-kun."

Heiji stood on the roof tope staring after the pair dumbfounded. He was in shock that Kudo had actually left him for pie! Then he scowled, the shrunken detective would get a talking to the next time Heiji saw him. This time he would not fall for the innocent kid act either. No matter how cut Kudo's face was he was in trouble with the Osakan. He sighed; it looked like he would be going home alone tonight…

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Kaitou Kid wins.... this time. Conan is in denial. and Heiji is gonna be cold tonight ^_^; lol. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
